Solid-state lighting (SSL) apparatuses have semiconductor structures that emit light. Examples of SSL lighting elements include light-emitting diodes (LEDs), semiconductor laser diodes (LDs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), polymer light-emitting diodes (PLED), and quantum dots. SSL is becoming more popular due in part to the energy efficient qualities and durability of SSL. Applications for SSL may include advertising signage, decorations, or utility and general purpose lighting.
In some implementations, SSL elements are placed along one or more edges of a light-transmitting panel, and the light-transmitting panel is configured to evenly distribute light emitted from the SSL elements through a surface of the panel. With an edge-lit light-transmitting panel, light from the SSL elements is spread evenly through the panel by total internal reflection. Disruptions formed on the surface of the panel scatter incident light so that light is emitted from the surface of the panel.